Quickie
by superawesomeaccident
Summary: Based on a request for a fic based off the Tumblr gifset of Emma and Regina walking in to Regina's mansion. Unfortunately I don't have the exact link, but please enjoy! Pure smut.


The Quickie

The town hall meeting was a bust just as Regina said it would be. "Petty peasants and their stupid problems," she'd grumbled to herself. But Emma and Charming insisted this was the first step, post-Curse to get everyone on a harmonious front. She looked at a surprisingly silent Emma as the car pulled up to the front of the manor.

"Nothing to say, Miss Swan?" The tone icy. Emma glanced out the window.

"There's nothing to say, is there? You were right. Happy?" She grudgingly conceded. Regina drew a long sigh.

"I'd have been happier staying at home avoiding that fiasco so no. Even being right I am not 'happy'". Remembering a box was sitting in the back seat, Emma thought it wise to use it as a segue.

"Um, I could carry that box inside for you," she motioned. Regina looked back, knowing the box wasn't that heavy but realizing quickly the woman was using it as a ruse.

This had gone on for months now. Neither could exactly pinpoint when the tide turned but one day, seemingly out of nowhere, their passions for one another erupted right in the Sheriff's station on Emma's desk. Neither saw a need to discuss it after it happened they simply moved on with their lives. However, from time to time, like now, it would happen again.

"That's fine," Regina nodded. As they got inside, Emma set the box down by the umbrella stand and looked again at Regina. There was a strange comfort in the awkwardness of the situation.

"Um…" she began, her throat feeling a tad dry.

"Yes, Miss Swan? Surly you can be more…communicative?" Emma blushed and fumbled furiously for words.

"Quickie?" she breathed. It was Regina's turn to blush. She nodded and they silently made their way to the stairs.

"Wait!" Regina stopped and grabbed her phone, remembering Henry had called during the Town Hall meeting and left a message. 'Hi mom. I hope everything is going well. If it's okay, Mrs. Straus said I could spend the night here? I love you and I'll see you in the morning.'

"Everything okay?"

"More than," Regina nodded, a wicked smile slowly forming. "Henry's staying at a friends house tonight," she mentioned as they resumed climbing the stairs. Emma inwardly shuddered with pleasure at the thought. Suddenly they were very much alone for the whole night. "Are you sure you wish to cross this line, Miss Swan?" Regina's mouth teasing the name. She swallowed and nodded. With that Regina leaned in and kissed Emma deeply. She ran a hand through Emma's golden locks, entangling her fingers possessively, keeping Emma's mouth on her own. She guided Emma in to her room, never breaking the kiss for a moment until they reached the bed. She parted gently and smiled. "Strip for me." She commanded as she sat on the end of the bed.

"W-what?" Emma blushed.

"Strip, Miss Swan." Regina crossed her toned legs and folded her hands. Emma inhaled sharply, feeling slightly silly but did begin removing her things. This was not a sexy striptease with music and dancing. This was Regina holding power over her and she loved it. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossed it to the side. She simultaneously kicked off her shoes as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

"Turn around." She did as she was told, turning so as she bent down to remove her socks and jeans, her ass would very much be on display for the Mayor. Regina bit her lower lip at the luscious sight before her. She could see Emma's wetness soaking the gusset of her panties and triumphantly smiled to herself. Without being told Emma remained in that position as she worked the panties over her hips. She stood and removed her bra, a slight smirk forming.

"Happy now?" Regina drew her fingers lightly over Emma's hardening nipples.

"Not quite, but I will be," she nodded. "Lay down while I slip in to something more…comfortable." Emma did as requested while Regina went over to the walk in closet. She quickly removed her things and found just what she was looking for. She looked down at herself one more time and called out, "Close your eyes and do not peek." The suspense was killing her but Emma did as asked yet again.

"You may open your eyes," she said, standing beside the bed. As Emma slowly opened her eyes, she focused in immediately on the dildo resting on Regina's mons. Her eyes grew slightly wider and her sex contracted with excitement. "Do you like it?" the words almost not registering with her. Emma nodded.

"I…very much so," she licked her lips wantonly. Regina smiled and caressed Emma's cheek.

"Suck me, Miss Swan," she ordered. Emma shivered but moved slightly and leaned in. Regina watched as Emma teased the head with the tip of her tongue. Emma moaned as Regina inhaled sharply, becoming even more aroused at the sight before her. As Emma's head began bobbing up and down on the toy, Regina reached down and massaged her breasts. "Mmm that's very good, Emma. You like sucking my cock, don't you?" Regina nearly hissed. Without stopping Emma nodded. Feeling her own body on the brink, Regina gently pulled back. "Get on all fours for your queen." Emma quickly took position and Regina moved behind her. She drew her nails over Emma's ass, causing the blonde to shiver. "Mmm if anyone knew what a dirty girl you really were, Miss Swan," she grinned as she teased the toy up Emma's slit.

"Ooooh Regina. Please," she moaned.

"Please what, Emma? You have to tell me what you want."

"Please fuck me," she begged. She wasted no more time and worked the dildo inside her. As she did, her finger stroked and teased Emma's swollen clit causing her to push back harder on the toy. "Ooofucckk" she groaned, feeling it fully inside her. Regina slowly began moving back and forth, almost painfully slow. "Please, Regina. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me hard," Emma begged. Regina smiled to herself, looking down at the woman on all fours.

"Mmm if you insist," she quickened her pace and fucked Emma faster. Emma moaned and bounced against the toy, her orgasm right on the edge. With one final stroke both women screamed out in ecstasy as their pleasures hit. Gently Regina removed the toy from Emma and smiled. "I think we should try that again sometime."

"Oh very much so," Emma nodded as she rolled over, looking at her queen.


End file.
